frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Automatic Quantum Reactor (for v.5.6.260)
I was inspired by "fully automated quantum reactor guide" and came up with this: Components needed: - x1 Quantum Reactor - x1 Arc Smelter - x2-3 Gas Centrifuge - x8-12 Water Generator - x5-6 Item Transference Device - x4-5 Storage Bridge (optional: x2-3 Incinerator) Construction: Construction in a way presented on the picture isn't mandatory for all components to work. For this guide, I placed all of the components for convenience when it comes to connecting them, so depending on your needs, available space and resources, the end result may vary. Also, that's why some components listed previously don't have a specified number. I chose to use 3 rows, so that my Automatic Quantum Generator never runs out of Liquid Deuterium, but it also doubles as a storage for it, gathering excess units. 2 rows should be enough to sustain it though. Let's start with Water Generators. Arrange them near each other in groups. I found out that 4 Water Generators sustain 1 Gas Centrifuge just fine without any breaks in supplying water. You may group them like on the picture or in a square, what matters is that their outputs should be close to an Item Transference Device which you'll need to put next to them. Now to specify that the byproducts of the Water Generator could not get through, put one unit of water in the Item Transference Device. Place a Storage Bridge near it and after that, a Gas Centrifuge. Repeat those instructions until you'll get 1 or 2 more rows similiar to this one you've created. Now place another Item Transference Device and Storage Bridge in the middle of the rows. This time, instead of one water unit, put one unit of Deuterium inside. Place an Arc Smelter next to the Storage Bridge, then next to it place another Item Transference Device and putone unit of Liquid Deuterium inside. Finally, put Quantum Reactor next to it. Connecting: Connect Water Generators outputs to Item Transference Devices next to them (second input), then connect outputs of ITDs with Storage Bridges, which outputs connect to corresponding Gas Centrifuges. It is important to have each row conncected to it's own Item Transference Device and Storage Bridge, otherwise, water units will be stuck in only one Gas Centrifuge. Now, connect outputs of Gas Centrifuges to the ITD in the middle (second input), then connect the ITD's output to the Storage Bridge next to it, which output you'll connect to the Arc Smelter. Then it's just a matter of connecting the Smelter to the last ITD, and connecting it to the Quantum Reactor. Now it's all connected, but it needs power. Connect the output of the Quantum Reactor to Gas Centrifuges and to the Arc Smelter. All you need to do now is to put some fuel that the Reactor accepts inside of it and now you've created a machine that also fuels itself with unlimited Liquid Deuterium. Addendum (important!): You may be wondering why I listed the Incinerator and why I didn't mention it up until this point. Well, it's easy to implement on any stage of construction it and I think some of you may want a diffrent solution. Incinerators serve a vital purpose - they are used to unclog the Gas Centrifuges and the Arc Smelter. Byproducts of conversion process in the centrifuges, such as Oxygen, Hydrogen and Contaminated Water will remain inside of them, thus, at some point, there will be no vacant space for Deuterium. If you care about getting those products, instead of Incinerators, just place a container or containers of your choosing on their place. Simply put one ITD and Storage Bridge in a convenient place, which your Gas Centrifuges and the Arc Smelter will reach with their outputs and connect them to an ITD. Inside of it, put the byproducts you want to get rid of. Connect the ITD to the Storage Bridge and then connect the Storage Bridge to the Incinerators or container/containers of your choosing. I've chosen to connect only the Centrifuges, as removing all Deuterium and Liquid Deuterium from the Smelter helped me stabilize it (it basicly waits for Deuterium for a few seconds, then converts one and waits again and so on) and because of it, I'm getting a stable supply of Liquid Deuterium in the Reactor and the byproducts inside the Smelter are minimal and don't take much space fast, which for my needs is fine. If requested, I can add a picture of how I wired all of it, but I think it's fairly simple and you shouldn't have any problems with it. I'm not a pro at this myself, so any improvements are welcome ;) Category:Guides Category:Power Category:Power Generator Category:Infinite Power